


Nosey Parkers

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [43]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Modern Era, Prompt: Gossip, Roommates, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: People really should mind their own business...
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Drabbles [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969933
Comments: 5
Kudos: 200





	Nosey Parkers

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...enjoy?

There was this one time Arthur was so hungover, he forgot to take his sunglasses off until he got into the office and realised that the polarised lenses were making it impossible to see his computer screen.

A few weeks later, Morgana sat in his office, almost crying with laughter at the story she’d heard through the grapevine that he’d joined a motorcycle gang and was moving to California to buy a Harley.

Another time, Morgana had broken her big toe in an accident involving her shower door and a loose bathmat. She had been forced to wear ballet flats to the office for a week.

Arthur nearly choked on his drink when a concerned expeditor from the third floor had given him a card for a couples therapist that he and Morgana could go see as bedroom experiments that resulted in injury to either party was a symptom of a larger problem.

Pity one can’t fire people for being nosey.

It really reached a tipping point when Arthur and his friends had gathered at The Keg for a fortnightly catch up.

Merlin was gasping for breath, clutching his stomach after Arthur had told them about the expeditor and her assumptions regarding him and Morgana.

“It’s as crazy as the story about you having a crush on me,” mused Arthur.

Merlin froze for a moment. 

“Yes. What a ridiculous story,” added Leon. “With no basis in fact, considering you always have lunch together, spend weekends doing god-knows-what together--”

“Oi! There’s nothing salacious about binge-watching stuff we can’t get to during the week.” Arthur felt the need to point out.

“--so yes, just idle gossip about how you two are living together and plan on adopting soon.”

Arthur and Merlin exchanged a look loaded with questions. Living together? They were roommates! Adopting? They were looking at a rescue animal and kept getting into an argument about the pros and cons of cats versus dogs. Unfortunately, there were no goldfish up for adoption.

“People should really just keep their noses out of other people’s lives,” sniffed Arthur. 

“Yeah,” agreed Merlin. “Who cares if we’re just roommates or if we’re shagging eachother’s brains out every night?”

The table went quiet.

“So, which is it?” Morgana leaned forward, elbow on the table, her chin resting on her palm.

“What do you mean?” Merlin took a long sip of his beer.

“Roommates or shagging?”

“Roommates, obviously,” snorted Arthur and motioned to the bar for another round. “Now, let’s talk about anything else.”

Gwaine mentioned the football and everyone seemed to forget about the rumours surrounding Arthur and Merlin.

Which was just as well, considering the way Merlin pushed Arthur up against the door as they got into the flat and kissed him in a way that left no doubt in Arthur’s mind what he wanted.

Merlin pulled him by the tie into the bedroom and did things that the gossips would love to have confirmed.

“Let them keep guessing,” muttered Merlin.


End file.
